elderscrollsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussioni utente:Goffredo
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto/a su The Elder Scrolls Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica alla pagina Lydia. Se hai bisogno di aiuto e non ci sono amministratori disponibili, visita i forum sulla Wiki della Community Meighan (forum di supporto | blog) Ciao, scusa hai finito di copiare i tuoi articoli dalla wiki "The Elder scrolls: Skyrim Wiki"? cosi la chiudo ora che ho si sta lavorando qui.Marvok1 18:11, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) No percarita' non era un accusa volevo solo sapere se avevi gia' finito di copiare i tuoi vecchi articoli, cosi' da non rifarli da capo, oppure non in moda tale da chiudere la mia wiki (cancellando definitivamente gli articoli presenti) Goffredo: No no tranquillo, l'importante è che trasportiamo tutto sul nuovo indirizzo, soprattutto i libri che personalmente ho scritto a mano. Per il resto tutto ok, puoi chiudere. Ciao Senti per le categorie dobbiamo decidere se usare nome (Skyrim) oppure Nome: Skyrim perche' si stanno creando un sacco di doppioni Ciao, hai ragione. Facciamo come preferisci.. io seguivo la linea della wiki inglese che è con i due punti, se mi dite che vogliamo fare con (Skyrim) è ok. Regolati magari in relazione a come dovranno essere linkati tutti assieme sulla home, una volta deciso penso che si possano rimuovere le categorie errate. Per la home: vedi se è possibile copiare direttamente l'intero codice sorgente da quella inglese senza che ci stiamo a sbattere noi. Per la questione delle maiuscole/minuscole sui nomi delle pagine stavo cercando di essere fedele a come l'hanno scritto sul gioco (c'ho la versione 360 in italiano), ma anche su questo valutate voi insomma. Bella. unico problema e' che adesso che tu sei un amministratore io le tue categorie non posso toccarle, quindi se perfavore potresti rimuovere quelle che fanno neme:Skyrim e cosi metto quelle (Skyrim), per i nomi allora facciamo come dovrebbe essere in italiano (La vagliosa ect..) e non cme fa la wiki inglese (La Vogliosa ect...) Stavo appunto tentando di capire come fare per rimuovere le categorie: andando su modifica me ne fa aggiungere altre ma quelle già esistenti non le vedo! Per i nomi invece direi che va bene a fare tutto minuscolo eccetto l'iniziale ed eventuali nomi. Ultima cosa: vediamo come gestire le missioni, così su due piedi mi viene da dividerle in 3 gruppi, ossia principali - secondarie - varie (poi ci sarebbero le facoltative ma nel diario rientrano cmq nelle principali o secondarie). Cerchiamo di scrivere nella discussione pubblica altrimenti poi dobbiamo ripetere le stesse cose anche a Laavem (o come si chiama...) Goffredo 20:09, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, senti hai esperienza con gli altri giochi della serie di The Elder Scrolls?, perche' sto trovando veramente tante difficolta' a tradurre certi articoli che parlando di cose antecedenti a Skyrim (come per esmpio l'ultima pagina che sto facendo su Azura dove taduco una frase all'ora) Marvok1 00:10, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, purtroppo ricordo poco e niente di Oblivion (l'unico che ho giocato e completato dei precedenti). Se hai grosse difficoltà a compilare quel tipo di pagine forse ti conviene cambiare strategia e dedicarti a pagine che determinano più interesse verso la comunità (le missioni ad esempio). Purtroppo il progetto è enorme e abbiamo bisogno di molti contribuenti, in tre è davvero difficile sostenere la grande mole di informazioni che solo Skyrim sputa man mano. Io personalmente non mi dedico alle missioni perché sto ancora giocando a Skyrim e non vorrei che mi spoilera le avventure, come vedi però se capita qualche piccola missione secondaria la inserisco. Comunque sia, anziché creare una categoria di pagine da mettere sott'occhio, ora faccio un template per le "bozze" che potrai inserire ad ogni pagina che lo richiede ;) Goffredo 04:20, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Sono riuscito a ritrovarti un sito che utilizzai per risolvere alcune missioni di Oblivion: http://www.tes.altervista.org/ Qui potrai risolvere alcuni dei dilemmi nel caso ti imbattessi di nuovo in articoli come quello di Azura. Goffredo 05:27, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) ok grazie, comunque gran bel lavoro con il logo del sito, davvero bello Marvok1 19:54, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Grazie mille, ho visto che un pò tutte le wiki di ES delle altre nazioni se lo personalizzano... era il caso che lo facessimo anche noi ;) Goffredo 20:07, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Senti c'e' l'hai fai ad aggiungere al Template: "Missioni Accademia di Winterhold" il simbolo della fazione che io non ho la benche minima idea di come fare, grazie in anticipo Marvok1 15:34, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Linkami l'url dell'icona o della pagina che dici tu che la contiene e te lo faccio. Goffredo 15:47, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) {C {C E' l'ultima immagine che ho caeicato sulla wiki, io c'ho provato ad inserirla a viene davvero molto male :( vedi un po' che ti esce a te Marvok1 16:30, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Vedi se va bene adesso, ho semplicemente tolto la stringa |thumb al codice. Goffredo 16:45, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro ;)Marvok1 09:55, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Senti, scusa ma sono proprio impedito non e che potresti occuparti di trasportare il tamplate QuestSkyrim dalla wiki inglese alla nostra io c'ho provato ma mi e' riuscito come per quella dei giochi (cio' non si leggono le specifiche) grazie in anticipoMarvok1 16:42, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ma tu intendi il riquadro grigio con i 3 atti delle quest principali? Non credo d'aver capito bene, se mi linki una pagina dov'è presente vediamo come si può fare. Goffredo 16:48, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/First_Lessons Template in altoMarvok1 17:02, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Concludo una caverna e te la faccio. Goffredo 17:16, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Vedi se funge come dovrebbe ;) http://it.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Missioni Goffredo 18:03, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Si funge grazie mille ;)Marvok1 18:30, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Goffredo, sono un neo-giocatore di Skyrim e cercando la lista ingredienti ho trovato questo sito. Io sono in possesso della Guida Ufficiale di Skyrim che come saprai è in inglese. Problemi per la traduzione non ce ne sono troppi per me, ma vorrei essere utile a tutti gli altri. Come avrai visto ho già preso a modificare un pochino la lista, cercando di attenermi al massimo agli standard usati fin'ora, sperando chiaramente di aver fatto cosa gradita. Con il tuo permesso continuerei su questa strada, scrivendo anche qualche articolo su cose che ho visto mancanti fin'ora come ad esempio l'utilizzo dell'Alchimia e via dicendo. In attesa di tuo responso, torno su Skyrim! xD Grande! Ti ringrazio innanzitutto per i miglioramenti che apporti a questa wiki... più siamo e più il livello qualitativo si alza. Ti spiego: anche io come te ho trovato per caso questa wiki, fondata da qualcuno che poi l'ha praticamente abbandonata e così io e Marvok1 ci siamo fatti carico della causa. Tornando a te: sentiti libero di modificare e migliorare ciò che vuoi, se ti serve di tradurre del materiale puoi appoggiarti a Google traduttore (ma devi rimetterci sempre mano visto che non è proprio attendibile), tuttavia noi prendiamo spunto dai contenuti della wiki inglese a questo indirizzo: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com Se ne avrai necessità ti spiegherò anche l'utilizzo dei template se sei novello alle meccaniche di creazione della wiki (non ne sono esperto, ma imparo pian piano utilizzandola). Unica condizione... cerchiamo di non copiare materiale da altri siti italiani, non si sa mai che storcono il muso se vedono copiato il loro lavoro. Buon editaggio :D Goffredo 14:32, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) Ciao sono nuovo e ho scritto le descrizioni sui lupi mannari,cavalli una missione e 2 draghi...mi potresti dare qualke consiglio ? PS:ho finito il gioko Certamente! Dunque, io non sono esperto di meccanismi di wikia e quello che so l'ho imparato man mano smanettandoci. Innanzitutto posso dirti che nelle pagine in cui sono presenti dei riquadri (ad esempio quelle dei personaggi e creature) sono dei template, di conseguenza non è che li facciamo "a mano" ad ogni pagina. Quando e se ti serviranno potrai aggiungerli dalla finestra di modifica con il link a dx "inserisci altri template" se tutto va bene ti compare un pezzo di puzzle nel modulo mentre cliccando "anteprima" ne vedi direttamente i risultati. Per le categorie: se crei nuove pagine non dimenticare le categorie che, nel 99% dei casi sono accompagnate dalla dicitura (Skyrim) ad esempio Creature (Skyrim), così facendo gli elementi vanno tutti a legarsi a questo videogioco e non si mischiano con gli altri. Per il resto divertiti e "sbaglia", vedrai che ci metterai poco a prenderci la mano. Io personalmente non mi occupo mai di missioni perché lo sto ancora giocando e non vorrei spoilerarmi le vicende. Se hai bisogno di aiuto comunque, mi trovi spesso! Goffredo 23:14, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, ho letto le modifiche che hai apportato e per quanto ti possiamo essere grati non posso che dirti qualcosa. E' vero, io sono qui da appena una settimana e quindi non ho alcun "potere decisionale", ma sento il bisogno di dirti che si PUO' dare una mano solo se si hanno le COMPETENZE per farlo. Che tu abbia finito il gioco, bè, complimenti, ma ciò non ti rende un bravo scrittore. Ho dovuto modificare tutta la parte che hai inserito per la Licantropia (e presto le altre) perché c'erano evidenti errori di ortografia, tempi sbagliati, congiugazioni errate e frasi del tutto prive di senso. Non ti voglio "riprendere", voglio chiederti solo di non dare doppio lavoro a coloro che stanno lavorando come si deve. Se scrivi qualcosa, prima di tutto rileggila ALMENO 2 volte, visto che c'erano anche solo degli errori di battitura che si potevano evitare. Poi, in un sito come Wikia, in cui si danno delle informazioni, si deve utilizzare un tono impersonale, quindi niente "ti", o " a te", "dovrai premere". Leggiti cosa ho corretto nella licantropia e capirai. Spero che questo intervento venga letto positivamente, sia da te a cui mi rivolgo (che non ti sei firmato), sia da Goffredo, amministratore di questo sito, che spero non pensi che mi voglio sostituire a lui. Legion Geth 14:05, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Goffredo scusa se disturbo, avrei bisogno di un consulto per quanto riguarda le pagine che sto modificando, potresti darmi il tuo contatto msn o email per poterci parlare direttamente? Grazie Legion Geth 20:27, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Goffredo: Eccomi, dunque: essere amministratore non è che mi permette di "comandare" (amministratore diventa chi è affidabile sia come editore che come persona), difatti non reclamo mai sull'operato altrui anche se non nascondo che alcune pagine vadano riviste. In altre parole una pagina ben scritta rimane invariata al passaggio di altri editori e le uniche modifiche che andranno fatte sono di nuovi bug o comunque informazioni di circostanza. Se ciò non accade il lavoro si rallenta poiché si ripassa più volte sulle stesse senza progredire. Un altro aspetto è la difficoltà nel tradurre: aiutatevi con Google traduttore ma ovviamente non prendete per buono tutto quello che vi traduce. La storia di Elder Scrolls è molto complessa e io stesso evito di fare pagine di cui non posso confermarne la fondatezza. Riguardo all'organizzazione: iniziamo ad essere diversi editori, con questo sarà ben presto opportuno dividere i ruoli tra amministratori, controllori ecc... ma soprattutto creare fogli di stile così da rendere tutte le pagine uniformi per ciascuna categoria. Aggiungo inoltre che se ad esempio una pagina l'avete tradotta parzialmente, inseritela anche nella categoria "Bozze" così altri editori potranno completarla o arricchirla. Vedo se riesco ad infilare il plugin della chat nella wikia, in caso contrario eccovi i miei contatti: mail.: gos360atlive.it - gamertag: GoS360 Goffredo 21:18, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Goffredo ho seguito il tuo consiglio e ho scritto la pagina su Sahloknir (il drago) riguardando la stesura del sito inglese :) vai a controllare se ti piace... se si posso finire di riassumere i draghi ;) Ho abilitato la chat del canale, vai alla linguetta "Portale comunità" ed in basso a destra trovi il link per entrare ;) Goffredo 22:26, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok ho capito però cliccando quella linguetta non ci capisco un tubo...proverò a creare una pagina che non cè nella wiki inglese :) mi congratulo per questa bellissima iniziativa di creare un wiki italiana su Elder Scrolls. Chiedo il permesso di creare pagine sempre tradotte dalla wiki inglese, come ho fatto con Whiterun Hold. grazie Non serve alcun permesso ;) Basta che lavori bene e non crei pagine che poi dovranno essere modificate da altri facendo perdere tempo ;) grazie a te per la collaborazione! Legion Geth 13:46, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) ciao, ho tradotto alcune frasi da mettere nel "lo sapevi che..." della home. Lo sapevi che... * che Skyrim è stata la prima provincia di Tamriel raggiunta dagli uomini? *che Stormcloak Ulfric ha ucciso il re alto di Skyrim? *che il culto di Talos è ora vietato in tutto l'impero? *che ci sono 7000 scalini sulla Gola Del Mondo? *che ci sono oltre 150 prigioni, e 100 altri luoghi di interesse? Ciao, ti chiedo la cortesia di firmarti quando posti un messaggio così riusciamo a dividere i messaggi di ognuno (puoi farlo tramite il tasto "firma" in alto nella barra degli strumenti di modifica. Per quanto riguarda il tuo intervento: buona idea ma devo prima trovare qualcuno che sia ferrato sui linguaggi web, perché ho tentato di capire come rifare la homepage come l'hanno fatta nella wiki inglese ma è un pò complicato per me. Non appena risolviamo questa cosa aggiungiamo tutto ;) Goffredo 14:57, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) ciao, potrei sapere come hai fatto a mettere il simbolino di skyrim nella pagina, intendo quello che viene quando lo metti nei preferiti. grazie Ciao, quell'immagine (che hanno tutti i siti) è chiamata "favicon": per inserirla in una wiki devi andare al pannello Admin -> Theme Designer -> Logo ed infine caricare il file .ico precedentemente creato (tieni a mente che devi essere amministratore per poterlo fare). Goffredo 21:47, gen 2, 2012 (UTC) Slider help Hi Goffredo. The main reason the slider was not working was because the wiki was missing some javascript, which I copied to MediaWiki:Common.js and MediaWiki:Jquery-ui.min.js. I also uploaded the logos and created the portal component for each slide on the slider by copying the English version, which you can easy change the links to the Italian article names. *Template:Portal/The Elder Scrolls: Arena *Template:Portal/The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall *Template:Portal/The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Template:Portal/The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion *Template:Portal/The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *Template:Portal/The Elder Scrolls Series You can see the slider working correctly at Template:Portal/Component/Slider. Hope that helps. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:20, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) GREAT! Really thanks for your help! I hope this can do most popular our wiki with new editors. Thanks again Joe :) Goffredo 00:47, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- ciao vorrei contribuire al massimo alla wiki di the elder scrolls ma per quanto mi impegni non riesco a copiare le tabelle dalla wiki inglese. io copio il codice sorgente della tabella, ma non sembra abbastanza. mi daresti una mano? Ciao, ti ringrazio per l'intervento e per la volontà! Dunque... Dato che non so se ti stai riferendo a tabelle vere e proprie oppure a templates, ti suggerisco di dare un'occhiata a queste pagine, di sicuro ti aiuteranno in molte delle difficoltà che di solito si incontrano ;) *Aiuto Wiki *Politiche e linee guida *Sandbox P.S.: Non dimenticarti mai di firmare i tuoi messaggi altrimenti non capisco chi ha bisogno d'aiuto (trovi il tastino firma in alto nella barra degli strumenti di modifica). Fammi sapere! Goffredo 17:05, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- la pagina Compagni provvedo a cancellarla daccordo? Dunque: seguendo le regole della wikia madre (inglese) si danno 7 gg di tempo all'autore o chi per lui di risolvere la questione, se non accade nulla... procedi ;) Goffredo 20:39, gen 10, 2012 (UTC) Vandalici Scusate se il mio Italiano è povero, ma qualcuno è atti vandalici la pagina Skyrim. -- 22:17, feb 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your notice, I'm already at working to resolve these problems :) Goffredo 09:50, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciao,ho aggiornato Oblivion e qualcosina in Skyrim,come gli artefatti.Vanno bene? Si vanno benissimo, cerca per quanto ti è possibile di tradurre tutte le info dall'inglese all'italiano, compresa l'impaginazione che attualmente non risulta di "comoda" lettura. Ti ringrazio per gli interventi! Goffredo 09:50, mar 4, 2012 (UTC) x Goffredo Ciao, non so se sei presente in wiki ma scrivo lo stesso, sono Francesc4052 creatore di TESwiki italia, purtroppo abbandonai il progetto perchè persi la password, ora l'ho ritrovata ma mi trovo senza diritti: evidentemente avrai chiesto la wiki in adozione...ti chiederei se possibile nominarmi amministratore generale perchè vorrei dare una sistemata generale (vandalismi, commenti inappropriati ecc..), ovviamente poi continuo con la creazione di pagine e modifiche o diciamo più "sistemate" delle varie sezioni... comunque davvero un bel lavoro! La wiki è molto bella e somiglia molto a quella inglese, l'obiettivo ora è di arrivare a più voci possibili... tornando ai diritti: che ne pensi? Scrivimi nella mia pagina di discussione, firmandoti perfavore così capisco che sei tu. Saluti, Francesc4052 14:41, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandalismi Ciao, un utente anonimo con IP 217.203.135.161 ieri pomeriggio ha vandalizzato diverse pagine. Ti chiederei se foesse possibile bannare questo IP per evitare che ne vandalizzi altre. Grazie in anticipo, ciao. Malta95 08:16, giu 21, 2012 (UTC) Vandalismi Per gli adim: E' tornato nuovamente il Troll che ci rovinò metà Wiki all' inizio dell' anno più o meno. Per favore, bannatelo per sempre, il suo IP è 151.74.37.137 Inoltre ho per voi altri 2 vandali: 93.56.46.247 e 2.230.73.144 Verificate ulteriolmente la veridicità delle mie informazioni. Distinti saluti '' Giulios'' P.S. Ecco alcune pagine Trollate di recente: Altmer Hroki Balgruuf Ciao. Mi sono appna registrato alla Elder Scrolls Wikia, sono un giocatore che fa riferimento alla UESPWiki per avere informazioni riguardo tutto. Se qualche volta io traducessi le voci da lì per farne pagine in italiano per questa wiki sarebbe un problema? Dalkor83 (discussioni) 08:14, ott 9, 2012 (UTC)